A Love So Strong
by smalltown2broadway
Summary: Wendy Kirkpatrick was very different and childish but, at the same time she was all James needed to lift his sorrow.Sorry the summary stinks!
1. A well rounded Game

Hello!(I doubt many people are reading this).Well, this is my first attempt at a Finding Neverland story so I hope it doesn't sound too bad. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters except my girl character (Whose name doesn't belong to me!) so please don't sue me! Well, on with our story, hope you enjoy, and please review!

There he sat as usual writing. Looking up James Barrie looked around watching Peter, Michael, George, Jack, and, John running and playing fetch with his loyal dog Porthos. It had been a whole year since Sylvia's death and James and the boys had moved in with Mrs. duMarier. Life was beginning to brighten up and James was beginning to love it again. He had read in the paper about Marie's marriage and had signed the divorce papers months before! Peter was beginning to play along with the other boys and was writing more every day. Even Mrs. duMarier was beginning to lighten up a bit! Hearing a loud woman's laugh James closed his journal and looked up to see a young woman running from Michael and yelling before tumbling to the ground hearing Michael exclaim that she was it! Slowly James stood and walked over.

"Michael, what are you doing to this poor lass?", James asked watching the young lady get to her feet and brush herself off.

"He's fine!", She answered for him, "We were just playing a well rounded game of hide and go seek", She smiled. "You have lovely boys Mr. . uhh, "Mr. Barrie.", He extended his hand. Her face lit up but she did not scream or exclaim how wonderful it was to meet him she simply shook it and announced that her name was Wendy KirkPatrick.

"Is that an Irish name ,I suppose?", He asked releasing her hand as she nodded noticing the rich accent in his voice.

"Peter, John, George ,Jack,", Michael yelled, "You can come out now!".

All three boys walked over inquiring about the lady friend. When Michael announced her first name everyone asked if she was joking. She shook her head no and laughed. James watched her as she looked at the boys. She was a very pleasant woman and was very different from any other he had met. In outer appearance, She looked a lot like Sylvia but with thinner lips and dark green eyes. He smiled at the thought, but realized that she was also very childish but kind. He liked it and thought he would like to see more of her since the boys had taken such a liking to her so quickly.

"Uncle Jim, Can we have miss Wendy over for supper?", George asked looking up at James.

Turning his head he looked for an answer from Wendy.

" Uncle?" , she asked , " Then you are not their fa..", she stopped short noticing the pain in young Peter's eyes. "Well, can I take that as an invite, Mr. Barrie?", she asked looking him over. He simply smiled nodding his head. "Do you know where the deMarier house is?", he asked and with the answer yes, the date and time was set for supper that evening.

Later that day James told the boys to get ready after telling Emma (Mrs. deMarier) about inviting Mrs. Kirkpatrick for dinner. Emma had raised an eyebrow at the Mrs. and told James that she had heard of this woman and that she was not married. So far Emma did not like the way this was going and she knew that the woman was childish and very un lady-like and the farthest from proper. She also knew that James and her grandchildren had already taken a liking to her, She only hoped James would not get too attached!

Well? I know it's short but, it's kinda an intro. I also know I rushed into everything REALLY fast but I thought that it would be better if the boys liked her a lot first!

REVIEW!-stormyrainedoncowgirl


	2. Dinner and Formalities

Hello again! No one is reading this yet but, I hope that in time someone will. Here is the 2nd chapter. I hope that you will enjoy and review ! On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was attracted to the woman. He had seen the child-like sense of innocence in her green eyes and had been truly surprised when the children had wanted to see more of her. He wondered what Sylvia would think. He wondered if it was right for him to be attracted to this woman. He knew that he would be seeing her soon and he knew that he had a while to figure his sudden feelings out.

"Knock, Knock", the patter of fingers were heard and James got out of his reverie and was going to the door but Mrs. duMarier got there first. He could here the sound of the boys feet as they ran down the stairs in their fine clothing to greet their dinner guest.

"Hello",He heard Miss Kirkpatrick's voice.

"Come on in you're welcome here", James watched as Emma allowed Wendy inside shutting the door afterwards and watching the girl with clever eyes. Wendy walked in and smiled as James looked her over. _"She's beautiful" ,_his mind thought and he had a sudden urge to take her in his arms. _Get a grip she's a guest and a friend. "Why am I feeling this way", _Mr. Barrie questioned himself.

She was radiant and looked stunning in her dinner gown. Her blonde locks were pulled up with few strands hanging down in a tight bun. Her dark green eyes were big and doe like as she looked around the place she was standing in. James smiled seeing the lovely white glittering dress and high heeled shoes that made her almost his height.

Leaning over he greeted her. "Hello once again , Mr. Barrie", she replied as he planted a chaste kiss on her hand and watched the pink rise to her elegant pale cheeks.

"Hello, Wendy! ",the boys yelled together as they bowed politely. A giggle was heard from there guest as she curtsied and followed everyone to the dining room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you do for a living Mrs. Kirkpatrick?", James cringed as he heard Emma asking and knew that the woman was trying to test Wendy.

"Well, you see, I love to paint and draw, and I love music and acting, but there's not much call for that nowadays, except for acting which I haven't tried on anyone yet, so I am a seamstress until I get my big break.", Wendy answered truthfully and watched Mrs. duMarier ponder her answer.

James smiled as the boys laughed at Wendy's funny faces. He knew Emma had not noticed and he was glad for that. She rolled her eyes and then jumped up from the table making the boys look up from their laughter in surprise.

"Oh my gosh!", she gasped you have a piano!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James knew that this was not good. Emma had told Wendy to play something for the family after she had seen the piano and been so exited. He knew Emma was just testing the girl and waiting until she could stand it no more.

Walking to the piano Wendy removed her heels showing everyone how truly short she was before sitting at the piano that hadn't been used in years.

James's eyes glazed over as a beautiful melody filled the room and he could see Neverland through the music. He could almost feel the magic flowing from Wendy's fingertips as she played the enchanting piece. When the final note rang out he looked at Mrs.duMarier to find tears in the strict woman's eyes. The room filled with applause as even the boys seemed entranced.

"Thank you,", Wendy smiled as James asked her what the piece was called. "I really don't know, I just picked it out", she answered and James smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I walk you home?", James asked after Wendy had helped him and Emma put the boys to bed. Miss Kirkpatrick nodded as they told Mrs.duMarier where they were going.

"Mr.Barrie, you have a wonderful family and I just want you to know how wonderfully lucky you are to have them.

"Thank you Miss Kirkpatrick,I hope that we see more of you soon", James answered as they reached the door to Wendy's small apartment. James sighed knowing that this girl was VERY talented but poor. She was not very high on the social standards and he knew it must be harder not having a husband.

"You may call me Wendy, there is no need for formalities between friends. "Wendy smiled unlocking the door and walking inside.

"Then you may call me James, Wendy, goodnight." he kissed her hand once more before walking back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

-stormyrainedoncowgirl


End file.
